


Share a Coke with... John

by Forever_Johnlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sherlock Experiments on John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Johnlocked/pseuds/Forever_Johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John insists on Sherlock's coming to the supermarket, of all the mundane places, and Sherlock creates an experiment to alleviate his boredom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share a Coke with... John

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a promotional campaign that's currently being run in the UK for Coca-Cola in which the company have released bottles with names on. I came across one the other day with John's name on, so this ficlet happened. ~not written to promote the brand in any way (other fizzy drinks are available haha) I just thought it would be fun to imagine sharing a Coke with John~

Sherlock was bored. With a capital ‘B’. He absolutely loathed supermarkets, and why John had seen fit to drag him there was beyond Sherlock. 

Well, it wasn’t really. The set of John’s shoulders and jaw, the pace at which he pushed the trolley said he was frustrated but determined; the forced politeness of his tone and, of course, their earlier argument said that John would be damned if he couldn’t get Sherlock to at least participate in the provision of food for their flat.

Deduction: clearly John had come home to find they were out of milk one too many times, and had decided it was time that Sherlock shouldered some of the responsibility.

So here he was, trailing petulantly behind John as the older man pushed the trolley infuriatingly slowly around the shelves, trying to find a way to alleviate his boredom. Deducing people was out of the question (John had forbidden it before they left the flat) (apparently it unnerved people, pshaw). An experiment it was, then. But an experiment in what, exactly?

Sherlock was still pondering this as he followed John past a promotional display. He glanced at it in disdain, before stopping still and staring. He had an idea.

“John! John!” The shorter man stopped in his internal debate over biscuits (Really, John? Clearly digestives are better for dunking in tea. Honestly.) and turned to face the raven haired man. Sherlock pointed with false urgency at a couple who were arguing over cakes. John looked over, and Sherlock surreptitiously grabbed the inspiring item and dropping it into the trolley, covering it with their other purchases as John looked. John turned back with raised eyebrows, impatient at the interruption.

“Now, come on, Sherlock, you cannot possibly deduce whether or not someone is having an affair based on the cake they eat, surely?” 

“No, you’re right, I can’t, never mind” With that, the detective pushed past his flatmate and grabbed the trolley, eager to get home to finish the experiment, leaving a confused John gaping at the back of his swirling greatcoat.

***  
Back at the flat, John settled into his armchair with a newspaper as Sherlock clattered around the kitchen, Sherlock having insisted (much to John’s surprise. Hah. He has no idea what’s going on. Excellent.) on unpacking the shopping. When he found the bottle that was the key to his experiment, he gave a hum of satisfaction, removed the lid and took a sip.

Ugh. Not the right type of caffeine, but needs must. Sherlock swooped over to John’s armchair and shoved the bottle under the other man’s nose. 

“Sherlock! What is this?”

“Coca-cola, John. Obviously. I thought you looked thirsty and thought I’d share it with you”

“Um. Okay, but you never share things. And you never drink fizzy drinks” John looked confused and wary, remembering the sugar incident at Dartmoor.

Impatiently, Sherlock took another gulp before reoffering the bottle. “I’ve not spiked it John. In any case, the bottle told me to”

“The bottle told you to? And there was me thinking it was daft to fight with Chip and Pin machines” John took the bottle and examined it. Sure enough, the label on the bottle read ‘Share a Coke with... John’. John glanced from it to Sherlock’s eager face, now inches from his own, and acquiesced. He slowly took a draught, watching Sherlock over the end of the bottle.

Sherlock gave another hum of approval before holding his hand out to take the drink back. He closed his eyes in anticipation as he raised the bottle to his sculpted lips, and drank. 

Yes! There was the oversweet, fizzy, almost vanilla-like taste from before, but this time it was different, too. He could taste John on the bottle now, a deeper, warmer level of sweetness, with a hint of salt, musk and spice (cinnamon maybe, or cloves?). Sherlock’s mind whirled with this new information.

He loved the way John tasted.

He had to further this experiment somehow, had to taste John again. His eyes snapped open, his face still inches from John’s. John’s gaze was soft, but mildly concerned? He cared about Sherlock, that much was clear from his willingness to be blown up for him, but how much? Enough to want this? Sherlock’s mind worked backwards, recalling John’s failed relationships; the fact that he’d been the cause, recalling how recently John had taken to using a softer, more gentle inflection when calling Sherlock’s name, recalling John’s distress whenever he believed Sherlock didn’t have a heart. 

Sherlock stared fixedly at John, trying to discern what the blonde wanted. Then he leaned forward and placed a gentle, tender kiss upon John’s lips. John started, but relaxed into the kiss, knotting his fingers in the dark curls he’d wanted to stroke for months now.

***  
Mrs Hudson came up hours later to offer her boys, as she affectionately referred to them, a cup of tea before bed and found them asleep in John’s chair, Sherlock curled up on John’s lap. The experiment had been a success; the Coke bottle lay forgotten on the floor beside them.


End file.
